1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a rubber-metal composite and a pneumatic tire using the same, and particularly relates to a rubber-metal composite having high water resistant adhesion strength and a pneumatic tire using the same.
2. Related Art
Reinforcing pneumatic tires and the like using, for example, brass-plated steel cords is well known. However, with such steel cords, water resistant adhesion strength to rubber is typically poor.
Japanese Examined Patent No. H07-099647B discloses an insulated wire, comprised of a rubber including A) benzotriazole, and B) 1-methylbenzotriazole and/or 5-methyl-1.H-benzotriazole, and a plastic insulating body being coated on a twisted-wire copper conductor.
In another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-092675A discloses a high damping material composition constituted by compounding an additive (i.e. an anticorrosive such as 1-[N,N-bis(2-ethyl-hexyl)aminomethyl]benzotriazole, or the like) with a base polymer material having a polar side chain and by further compounding an ester plasticizer.
However, these references do not disclose or suggest enhancing water resistant adhesion strength by embedding metal reinforcing cords in the rubber.